Arigato
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Setelah Byakuya dan Rukia menikah, Rukia hamil dan mereka akan segera dikaruniai seorang anak. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya? Sekuel "Don't Leave Me Alone". ByaRuki. AU. Mind to RnR?
1. Welcome, Ryuuki Kuchiki

**-Arigato-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Family  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, twoshoot  
Summary : Setelah Byakuya dan Rukia menikah, Rukia hamil dan mereka akan segera dikaruniai seorang anak. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya?**

* * *

**Arigato**

_Terima kasih atas semuanya  
Semua cinta yang kau berikan  
Semua kebahagiaan yang kau datangkan  
Aku mencintaimu, selalu, setulus hatiku..._

* * *

**Little flashback from Don't Leave Me Alone** : Byakuya, cowok idola sekolah yang terkenal akan sikapnya yang amat dingin, akhirnya bertemu Rukia, anak baru yang penuh kejutan dan merubah dunia Byakuya ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Byakuya pun akhirnya menyadari kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Rukia. Tapi meskipun ia adalah idola, Byakuya mengalami begitu banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkan cinta Rukia, mulai dari adanya Ichigo, sampai long distance. Akhirnya cinta Byakuya terbalas dan ia dapat menikahi pujaan hatinya.

* * *

**-JUNI-**

Byakuya mendengar jelas beberapa kali Rukia bulak balik ke toilet. Terdengar suara kalau wanita itu sedang tidak enak badan, karena berkali-kali ia muntah. Byakuya akhirnya menghampiri Rukia, lalu membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat ke pelukan Byakuya, ia lemas. Byakuya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia, lalu menarik wanita itu ke pelukannya.

"Nanti aku periksa, ya?"

"Hihihi... Kamu ini dokter anak, kan? Bukan dokter kandu... ups," Rukia menutup mulutnya.

"Rukia?" Byakuya menatap istrinya.

"A-a-anu..."

"Hn?"

"Aku... aku hamil."

Selanjutnya pelukan erat dari Byakuya mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia. Senyum indah langsung terukir di wajah laki-laki itu. Tentu saja, kini di rahim Rukia ada buah cinta mereka.

.

.

**-JULI-**

Rukia mogok makan, yang akhirnya membuat Byakuya kewalahan karena berat badan Rukia turun drastis dan akan berbahaya untuk kandungan Rukia. Akhirnya Byakuya pun terpaksa bolos kerja untuk membujuk wanita yang amat dicintainya ini untuk makan.

"Rukia..., sedikit..."

"Hmmph," Rukia menggeleng sambil memegang mulutnya.

"Ayolah, buat bayi kita."

"Mual," keluh Rukia, violetnya berkaca-kaca.

"Shhht, maaf ya. Tujuh bulan lagi. Sabar, ya," Byakuya menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku... padahal untuk bayi kita," Rukia mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tahu kok, pasti rasanya nggak enak, mual-mual kayak gitu," Byakuya membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Hn," Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bayi kita juga butuh makan," Byakuya menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Rukia.

"Ng..."

"Sedikit?"

Akhirnya Rukia mengangguk ragu, Byakuya pun tersenyum, lalu menyuapi Rukia dengan sabar.

.

.

**-AGUSTUS-**

Pertama kali Rukia ngidam dan (lagi-lagi) memuat Byakuya kewalahan karena Rukia jadi meminta yang macam-macam, contohnya saat malam tiba, Rukia meminta Byakuya untuk membelikannya sushi, atau pernah Rukia meminta dibelikan durian Bangkok.

Atau seperti malam ini, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu memegang pipi Byakuya dengan lembut. Byakuya-yang baru saja tidur karena baru pulang kerja, langsung membuka mata abu-abunya.

"Maaf, aku ganggu tidur kamu."

"Hn?"

"Kamu baru pulang kerja, pasti lelah."

"Mau apa?" Byakuya seakan mengerti dan langsung membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Tofu!" jawab Rukia, "Tapi kalo kamu capek, aku..."

"Nggak, aku cariin."

"Sayang, ini kan di San Fransisco."

"_Then_?"

"Maaf, ya, anak kita minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku nggak mau kalo nanti bayi kita ngiler gara-gara ayahnya ini gak susah payah nyari apa yang dia mau," Byakuya mengelus perut Rukia.

Rukia tersipu, namun juga cukup terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Byakuya bicara sepanjang itu selama mereka menikah. Biasanya Byakuya hanya menjelaskan singkat, atau jika sedang khawatir hanya memperlihatkan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Rukia senang jika Byakuya semakin perhatian dengan anaknya.

"_Arigato_."

Byakuya pun mengusap rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kemeja yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dengan Rukia.

"Nggak malu ih, Tou-san."

"Mau ganti baju bareng?" goda Byakuya yang disambut lemparan bantal dari Rukia.

Byakuya hanya menghindarinya, lalu tersenyum kecil, dan meletakkan bantal itu kembali di atas tempat tidur mereka. Selanjutnya, ia keluar dari kamar, lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku kemejanya.

"Halo."

"Ya?" jawab si penerima telepon dengan malas, terdengar mengantuk.

"Ggio, apa kau tahu di mana tempat beli tofu?"

"Hah?"

"Rukia ngidam."

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, ia sama seperti kakaknya, Soi Fon, kalo ngidam selalu yang aneh-aneh."

"Hn."

"Siapa, sayang?" terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang telepon.

"Byakuya," jawab Ggio.

"Jadi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Di restoran Jepang, dekat dengan kantor Tou-san," jawab Ggio lagi.

"Tou-san?"

"Mertuamu!" suara Ggio terdengar kesal.

"_Arigato_."

Byakuya menutup telepon, lalu berjalan lunglai keluar rumah. Jarak kantor Urahara dengan rumah mereka itu amat jauh dan harus ditempuh dengan kereta.

'Rukia, kalau bukan untuk anak kita, mungkin aku akan bertukar istri dengan Ggio atau Ichigo,' batin Byakuya.

.

.

**-SEPTEMBER-**

"Byakuya, sepertinya kau kurang tidur?" tanya Ggio saat sedang mampir ke rumah sakit tempat Byakuya bekerja.

"Jangan ulangi pertanyaanku padamu saat Soi Fon tengah hamil."

"Ah ya, kurang tidur karena ngidam, sulit tidur, atau keluhan lainnya. Aku jadi berpikir cukup Sotha saja yang menjadi anakku."

"Punya anak tunggal, maksudmu?" Byakuya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, tapi setiap melihat wajah Soi Fon, aku tak sanggup untuk..." Ggio memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah sangat memerah.

"Buat anak lagi," goda Byakuya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Ggio Vega mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah memancing Byakuya untuk membicarakan hal yang sepertinya adalah masalah pribadinya. Byakuya menepuk bahu Ggio, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang dokternya.

"Aku juga harus berpuasa selama Rukia hamil,"

Dan akhirnya kini Ggio yang malah tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

**-OKTOBER-**

Malam hari, saat Byakuya baru saja pulang kerja, tentu saja sebagai dokter anak di rumah sakit Kuchiki. Byakuya membeli rumah sakit itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat kehamilan Rukia memasuki bulan pertama. Ya, spesial untuk anak-anaknya, Byakuya ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Jam sembilan tepat. Rukia sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka, tampak nyenyak, walaupun ia kini tengah hamil lima bulan. Byakuya membelai rambut hitam istrinya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup dahi wanita itu pelan.

"Ng..." Rukia menggeliat, lalu memegang lengan Byakuya, matanya terbuka.

"Maaf, aku jadi ngebangunin kamu, sayang."

"Nggak papa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, waktu nungguin kamu, malah ketiduran."

"Hei, kamu kan harus banyak istirahat."

"Hihihi... Kamu berlebihan."

"Rukia..." Byakuya mengelus perut istrinya.

"Sssh..., nendangnya jangan keras-keras, sayang," Rukia meringis pelan sambil menaikkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hmm, nakal ya," Byakuya mengelus perut istrinya lagi.

"Sayang. Ng..., aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau makan sesuatu."

"Ngidam ya? Ya udah, kamu mau makan apa?" Byakuya mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan ngidam Rukia.

"Ehn, tapi jangan, deh. Kasihan kamu baru... mmph..."

Kecupan kecil yang manis mendarat di bibir mungil Rukia, tentu saja dari Byakuya. Setelah Byakuya melepaskannya, Rukia tersipu. Yah, meskipun Byakuya adalah suaminya, tapi Rukia selalu tersipu saat Byakuya mengecupnya mendadak seperti itu. Sesudahnya, pria bermata abu-abu itu mengacak rambut Rukia lembut.

"Untuk istri dan anakku, aku gak akan capek."

"Gombal!" Rukia menepuk lengan Byakuya pelan.

"Hhh, jadi mau makan apa, istriku?"

"Es krim."

"Es krim?"

"Iya, es krim vanilla," Rukia tersenyum.

"Hn? Es krim vanilla?"

"Iya, sayang. Yah, kalo kamu nggak mau be..." lagi-lagi kata-kata Rukia terhenti, kali ini karena Byakuya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Rukia.

"Mau nunggu?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu mengecup pipi Byakuya dengan lembut. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membelai rambut Rukia, setelahnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

**-NOVEMBER-**

Usia kandungan Rukia sudah memasuki enam bulan, perut wanita mungil itu tampak makin membuncit dan Byakuya pun semakin intensif menjaga kesehatan istri dan anaknya itu. Namun memang Rukia agak sedikit nakal dan tidak mau diam saja di bawah pengawasan Byakuya, seperti siang ini, Rukia datang ke RS Kuchiki unutk mengajak suaminya makan siang bersama.

"_Konichiwa_," sapa Rukia.

"Rukia, kamu..."

"Kayaknya anak kita lagi pengen makan siang bareng ayahnya."

"Dasar nakal!" Byakuya mencubit hidung Rukia dengan gemas.

"Jadi?"

"Tunggu sebentar, satu pasien lagi."

Byakuya keluar dari ruangannya, lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar rawat yang berisi anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun. Rukia iseng mengikuti suaminya itu dari belakang, tampak seorang suster juga mengikuti Byakuya sambil membawa peralatan kedokteran. Anak kecil di dalam kamar itu manis, rambutnya pink, namun terlihat jarang, wajahnya pucat pasi, tapi tampak semangat hidupnya tinggi.

"Yachiru, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Yachi udah baikan, dokter Byakuya!" ucapnya semangat.

"Bagus, sekarang suntik obat dulu, ya?"

Yachiru mengangguk pasti, lalu, Byakuya pun menyuntikkan obat di lengan Yachiru, membuat gadis kecil itu meringis pelan, Rukia yang melihat dari luar jendela kamar rawat ikut meringis, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya hal itu nampak jelas di mata Yachiru.

"Dokter, itu siapa?" tanya Yachiru.

"Itu? Perawat yang paling dokter cintai," jawab Byakuya.

"Istri dokter?"

Byakuya mengangguk, lalu membelai rambut Yachiru dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah, ya, sekrang istirahat."

Yachiru mengangguk kuat-kuat, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu, Byakuya keluar dari kamar rawat Yachiru, dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Maaf lama, sayang."

"Hn," Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... aku inget penyakitku dulu, leukimia. Ternyata, aku jauh lebih beruntung," Rukia terisak.

"Shhhttt, jangan dipikirin lagi," Byakuya menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengajak istrinya itu berjalan bersama untuk makan siang.

.

.

**-DESEMBER-**

Tinggal dua bulan lagi, dan Byakuya kali ini benar-benar mem_protect_ Rukia mati-matian. Rukia pun sudah jarang nakal keluar rumah untuk sekedar menemui Byakuya lagi, karena kadang-kadang, perutnya yang makin membuncit itu membuat Rukia sedikit sesak. Tapi, jika siang tak bisa mengganggu Byakuya, berarti, saat malam tiba...

GREP!

Rukia menggenggam piyama Byakuya dengan amat erat, dan tentu saja membuat laki-laki itu terbangun karena terkejut. Ternyata, tubuh Rukia sudah penuh dengan keringat dan membuat Byakuya langsung bangun dan memeluk Rukia erat.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Mimpi... buruk..." jawab Rukia lirih.

"Shhhtt," Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia.

"_Gomen_," Rukia menangis.

"Hn?"

"Hari kelahirannya semakin dekat, aku takut," ucap Rukia.

"Takut?"

"Ya, aku takut aku nggak bisa kuat untuk bayi kita, dan..."

"Shht, aku tahu kamu kuat," Byakuya membiarkan Rukia menangis dalam pelukannya.

Lega. Tentu saja, Rukia sudah mengeluarkan rasa takutnya dalam pelukan Byakuya, Rukia pun duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka, lalu mengelus perutnya lembut. Byakuya menatap Rukia sesaat, lalu mengecup pipi istrinya.

"_Aishiteru_, Rukia."

Rukia tersipu, namun selanjutnya, Byakuya dengan cepat terlelap lagi di atas tempat tidur mereka. Padahal belum ada lima datik yang lalu pria itu bersikap romantis. Rukia hanya bisa mendengus sebal, lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

**-JANUARI-**

Ulang tahun Rukia, tepat tanggal 1 Januari, saat Rukia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, sambutan kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir mungil Rukia. Tentu saja, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Byakuya? Rukia hanya menatap suaminya itu bingung.

"_Happy birthday_!" ucap Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, dan dilihatnya Byakuya sudha menyiapkan kue tart mungil yang sepertinya buatan tangan dengan lilin angka 24 tertancap di atas kue itu. Rukia membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara Byakuya menyalakan lilin itu.

"_Make a wish_," pinta Byakuya lagi.

Rukia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tart itu. Selanjutya, Byakuya menyuapi potongan kecil dari kue yang ia buat sendiri kepada Rukia. Rukia menyambutnya, tapi lalu wajahnya menunjukkan kalau kue itu, ng, kurang enak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ng... kuenya kamu bikin sendiri, sayang?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya."

"Asin."

Mata abu-abu Byakuya membulat sempurna, lalu mencicipi kue yang ia buat sendiri, dan tepat sekali seperti kata Rukia, kue itu memang terasa asin. Sepertinya ia salah memasukkan garam ke dalam adonan kuenya. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Byakuya tampak kecewa, mungkin karena rencananya untuk membuat sesuatu yang spesial bagi Rukia di ulang tahunnya itu gagal.

"Hihihi... Kamu terlalu mikirin, ya? Apa perlu aku makan semua kue itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Jangan! Asin banget."

Byakuya tampak murung lagi, Rukia mendengus sebal, lalu meletakkan kue yang ada di tangan Byakuya itu di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur mereka. Selanjutnya, wanita itu mengecup lembut bibir Byakuya, cukup lama, sampai nafas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Rukia?"

"_Arigato_."

_._

_._

_**-**_**FEBRUARI-**

**February 1st, 00.10**

"Bya-kun..., Bya-kun..." Rukia berulang kali menyebutkan nama suaminya sambil berusaha melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Byakuya.

Byakuya mendampingi Rukia, di samping istrinya, sambil memegang tangan mungil Rukia. Peluh dan air mata sudah bercampur jadi satu di wajah Rukia. Byakuya rasanya ingin menangis, bahkan jika mungkin, ia ingin menggantikan posisi istrinya dan merasakan sakitnya.

"Arrrggghhh!" Rukia menjerit, lalu tak lama terdengar tangisan bayi.

Air mata Rukia mengalir, lalu wanita itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah lahir. Byakuya pun tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut, sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Kamu hebat," entah kenapa, air mata Byakuya malah mengalir.

"Bya-kun?"

"_Gomen_, aku... takut..."

"Sht..., bayinya sedih loh nanti," Rukia membelai lembut pipi Byakuya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Aku lihat anak kita dulu, ya," kata Byakuya, yang disambut anggukan Rukia.

Selanjutnya, Byakuya menggendong anak pertama mereka dengan sangat hati-hati. Anak mereka laki-laki, matanya abu-abu seperti Byakuya, namun wajahnya mirip seperti Rukia, hangat dan lembut. Byakuya membiarkan Rukia menggendong anak mereka, dan anak itu pun menggeliat dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Kamu udah nyiapin nama, kan?"

"Hng. Ryuuki?"

"Ryuuki? Nama yang bagus. Selamat datang, Kuchiki Ryuuki," Rukia tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Ryuuki.

"Lama-lama Tou-san cemburu deh sama kamu," ujar Byakuya polos, yang di sambut tawa kecil Rukia.

Ryuuki menggeliat lagi dalam gendongan ibunya, tampak tersenyum kecil. Byakuya hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu membelai lembut pipi Ryuuki dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf ya, hadiahnya telat," ucap Rukia, sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Byakuya lupa kalau kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

.

~ T B C ~

.

* * *

Huwwaaaa... Padahal tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot, kenapa jadi multi-chap, sih? Haduh haduh. Tenang aja, cuma 2 chapter kok. Hihihi...

Soal nama anak Byakuya dan Rukia, hmm... Cha sih dapet inspirasi dari nama Rukia. Ngga jauh beda, kan? *maksa* Terus, cerita-cerita tiap bulannya itu pengalaman nyata dari kakak sepupu Cha yang baru saja menjadi ayah! (Yeee! Selamat ya, Darius!) XD

Ehn, disini Cha mau bikin image Byakuya sebagai ayah yang selalu sigap 24 jam (ceileee...), dan juga mencoba untuk sabar, mengalah, dan _over protective_. Gimana? Sudah kebangun?

Nah, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Byakuya As A Daddy

**-Arigato-**  
**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
**Rated : T**  
**Genre : Family/Humor**  
**Pairing(s) : ByaRuki**  
**WARNING : AU, OC, OOC, rada gaje, twoshoot**  
**Summary : Setelah Byakuya dan Rukia menikah, Rukia hamil dan mereka akan segera dikaruniai seorang anak. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya?**

* * *

**Arigato (2)**

_Kalian adalah kebahagiaan_  
_Kalian adalah pembawa senyuman_  
_Tetaplah selalu di sisiku selamanya_  
_Karena sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian..._

* * *

**Before in Arigato** : Selamat datang Ryuuki! Ryuuki, anak Byakuya dan Rukia akhirnya lahir. Lalu, penderitaan Byakuya selama Rukia hamil pun berakhir. Tapi jangan salah, Byakuya, bisakah kamu menjalankan tugas sebagai suami juga ayah yang baik?

* * *

**-Trimester pertama-**

"Sayang, tolong ambilin minyak telon..."

"Sayang, tolong ambilin baju ganti Ryuuki, ya!"

"Sayang, tolong gendong Ryuuki sebentar."

Begitulah kira-kira keramaian kediaman Kuchiki. Bayangkan saja, Byakuya sampai cuti lama untuk mengurus anaknya yang baru lahir. Meskipun ada ibunya dan Rukia, sepertinya ia tidak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengurus Ryuuki. Jadi, ayah Byakuya yang sementara mengambil alih RS Kuchiki.

Sore hari, saat Byakuya baru saja melepaskan kepenatannya dari mengurus Ryuuki. Laki-laki cool itu membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menunggui Ryuuki, karena Rukia sedang mandi. Bayi mungil itu ternyata cukup untuk membuat heboh satu rumah jika ia menangis. Untungnya saat ini mata abu-abu Ryuuki tengah terpejam.

Tak berapa lama, Rukia selesai mandi, masih memakai baju handuknya. Wanita mungil itu mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Byakuya bergeming, menutup bukunya, lalu menghampiri istrinya itu, memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Sayang..." pekik Rukia terkejut.

"Hmm, rasanya sebelas bulan itu cukup, kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hihihi... Nanti Ryuuki bangun loh," Rukia tertawa kecil sambil memegang lengan kekar Byakuya.

Byakuya menyeringai kecil, lalu membalikkan tubuh Rukia, menarik lembut tangan mungil Rukia untuk memeluknya. Tak ada perlawanan, Byakuya sepertinya malah senang, lalu melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia, hingga begitu dekat, namun...

"Oee... Oee..."

Tangisan Ryuuki cukup untuk menghentikan aktivitas Byakuya dan membuat pria itu bersumpah serapah dalam hati kalau ia tak ingin punya anak lagi. Byakuya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghampiri Ryuuki yang menangis di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

**-Trimester kedua-**

Ichigo dan Orihime mampir ke rumah Byakuya dan Rukia untuk menengok anak mereka, Ryuuki. Saat mereka sampai, kebetulan Byakuya sedang repot mengejar Ryuuki yang seliweran (?) merangkak ke sana ke mari.

Melihat Byakuya yang kerepotan, Ichigo refleks melirik ke arah Nao, anak mereka yang berusia lima tahun dalam gandengan tangan Orihime. Dalam hati pria berambut oranye ini bersyukur anak perempuannya ini kalem saat baru pertama merangkak.

"Maaf, ya, Ryuuki agak nakal," kata Rukia.

"Ehn, suer, gue nggak nyangka si school star bisa kayak gitu," komentar Ichigo polos, belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Byakuya yang ikutan merangkak (?) sambil mengejar Ryuuki.

"Maksudnya, sayang?" tanya Orihime sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Nao.

"Lihat aja, dia jadi... ng..." Ichigo speechless, memutar bola matanya, menahan tertawa pula.

Akhirnya Byakuya berhasil menangkap Ryuuki dan membawa anak itu dalam gendongannya. Terlihat Ryuuki sedikit meronta, namun Byakuya membujuknya dengan mainan.

"Siang!" sapa Byakuya pada Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Udah, sayang?" tanya Rukia.

"Hn, nih!" Byakuya menyerahkan Ryuuki ke gendongan Rukia.

"Nggak nyangka sampai total gitu memainkan peran ayah," komentar Ichigo lagi.

"Diamlah!" Byakuya menghadiahkan death glare pada temannya itu.

"Hihihi... Sepertinya habis ini Byakuya masuk TK lagi," goda Orihime.

Byakuya hanya mendengus sebal sambil melirik ke arah anak laki-lakinya. Ryuuki tampak memainkan mainan mobil-mobilan kecilnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekesalan Byakuya, entah mengapa hanya melihat senyum Rukia, segala kekesalan Byakuya hilang.

"Tu... Tu... Tou-chhan," gumam Ryuuki.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil mendengar Ryuuki yang berusaha memanggilnya 'Tou-san' sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan mainannya. Setelah itu, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, serta Nao masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

.

.

**-Trimester ketiga-**

"Sepertinya aku ingin minta cuti jadi ayah," ujar Byakuya polos saat memulai pembicaraan dengan Hitsugaya di telepon.

"Hahahaha..." Hitsugaya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ryuuki mulai belajar berjalan."

"Bagus, dong!"

"Tapi, kau kan tahu, sewaktu merangkak saja ia merepotkan."

"Nanti, jadi kau bisa main kejar-kejaran dengannya," goda Hitsugaya sambil menahan tawa.

"Huh!"

"Hahaha... Aku juga kerepotan karena Momo tengah hamil enam bulan. Aku berharap anakku kalem."

"Aku pun berharap Ryuuki menuruni sifatku."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini tantangan."

"Hhh, sudah ya."

"Bye!"

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang lalu menghampiri tempat tidur bayi Ryuuki. Anak laki-lakinya tengah tertidur lelap, lucu sekali. Sebenarnya Byakuya tak pernah keberatan untuk mengurus anaknya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Apalagi Ryuuki anak lucu yang hiperaktif, mungkin seperti ibunya, Rukia.

Tantangan kata Hitsugaya? Memang! Awal Ryuuki lahir, Byakuya harus menahan kantuk karena Ryuuki sering menangis di tengah malam. Lalu saat Ryuuki baru bisa tengkurap bulak balik, Byakuya harus menjaganya agar tidak terjun bebas dari tempat tidur karena asyik menggelinding. Kemudian saat Ryuuki belajar merangkak, Byakuya sibuk mengejarnya kesana kemari. Sekarang Ryuuki tengah belajar berjalan.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa waktu yang menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Byakuya. Saat Ryuuki pertama kali bisa bicara dan itu adalah memanggilnya, meski jadinya 'Tou-chan', tapi itu terdengar lucu. Lalu saat Ryuki tertidur dalam gendongannya, dan menarik-narik bajunya. Atau saat ini, saat Ryuuki tertidur dan terlihat amat manis.

"Sayang," panggil Rukia, baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Hn?"

"Biar aku aja yang jaga Ryuuki. Kamu istirahat, ya? Pasti capek!"

"Nggak juga."

"Sayang..." Rukia tampak khawatir.

"Hn," Byakuya menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu capek, kan?"

"Nggak. Ah ya, honey, arigato."

"Untuk?"

"Ryuuki."

"Hihihi... Kamu yang selama ini mati-matian menjaganya, kan?"

"Balasan untuk kamu yang mati-matian menjaganya dalam kandungan."

Rukia tersipu, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Kata-kata Byakuya singkat, namun selalu saja langsung dapat menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia lembut, lalu melepas pelukannya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Selalu begitu, setelah romantis, Byakuya pasti tertidur dan Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

**-Trimester keempat-**

Tepat seperti candaan Hitsugaya, setelah Ryuuki bisa berjalan lancar, Byakuya sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan anaknya hampir setiap hari. Meski begitu, sekali-sekali Byakuya kembali ke rumah sakit dan mulai bekerja seperti biasa. Sepertinya Byakuya mulai terbiasa dengan ibunya dan Rukia yang merawat Ryuuki.

Saat Byakuya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ryuuki menghampiri ayahnya dengan langkah yang kadang ragu, namun tampak berlari. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, persis dengannya, mata abu-abunya tampak tajam.

"Tou-san puyang."

"Hn?" Byakuya pura-pura cuek.

"Tou-san..." Ryuuki merentangkan tangannya, minta digendong.

"Nggak mau ah, Ryuuki nakal, sih," goda Byakuya.

"Tou-san," kali ini Ryuuki merayu ayahnya dengan mata berbinarnya.

Byakuya akhirnya takluk, lalu menggendong Ryuuki. Siapa yang tak akan takluk dengan mata abu-abu berbinar mirip puppy eyes itu? Tentu saja, karena mewarisi matanya, Ryuuki tampak mirip dengan dirinya. Tak berapa lama, tampak Rukia yang membawa botol susu Ryuuki.

"Kamu udah pulang, sayang? Tadi kok..."

"Aku bawa kunci."

"Oh iya, ya. Hihi... Ryuuki, sekarang kita minum susu dulu, yuk!"

"Cucu... Tou-san, cucu!"

"Hhh, dasar nakal!" Byakuya mencubit hidung Ryuuki, lalu mengambil botol susu dari tangan Rukia.

"Ryuuki, Tou-san kan lagi capek," Rukia mengambil Ryuuki dari gendongan Byakuya.

"Okaa-san, cucu," Ryuuki menggeliyat dalam gendongan Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup dahi Rukia. Setelah itu, Byakuya mengelus rambut Ryuuki lembut, Ryuuki bergeming melihat ayahnya sambil tertawa dan menggigit dot botol susunya.

"Tou-san! Tou-san uyang tayun..."

"Happy birthday, Bya-kun!" kata Rukia.

31 Januari lainnya, sepertinya tahun-tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Ia ingat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang ia lupakan karena menemani Rukia di rumah sakit, persiapan melahirkan Ryuuki. Tahun ini ada anak laki-laki yang menemaninya, melengkapi kebahagiaan pernikahannya dengan Rukia, Ryuuki Kuchiki.

"Arigato."

* * *

4 years later...

Byakuya tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter anak di RS Kuchiki. Ryuuki, jagoan kecilnya tentu saja sudah cukup umur untuk ditinggal olehnya. Rukia pun sudah kembali menjadi perawat di RS Kuchiki. Tentu saja perawat pendamping Byakuya, karena pria itu tak rela Rukia bekerja bersama dengan dokter lain.

Siang hari, setelah pulang sekolah, Ryuuki merayu (baca:memaksa) Kaien, supir keluarga Kuchiki untuk bertandang ke RS Kuchiki. Sebenarnya Kaien sudah setengah mati melarang tuan mudanya itu karena takut dimarahi, tapi karena Ryuuki sama keras kepalanya dengan Rukia, Kaien menyerah.

Ryuuki pun kini tengah melangkah di RS Kuchiki, mencari ruang praktek ayahnya. Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu akhirnya menemukan ruang praktek ayahnya, lalu mengetuk pintunya. Tentu saja, Ryuuki selalu diajarkan tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

Rukia membuka pintu ruang praktek Byakuya, dan amat terkejut melihat jagoan kecilnya berdiri di depannya. Byakuya menatap anaknya tenang, lalu menghampiri Ryuuki.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" panggil Ryuuki.

"Ryuuki?" violet Rukia membulat sempurna.

"Pasti memaksa Kaien."

"Iya!" Ryuuki mengaku dengan senangnya.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjongkok di dekat anaknya. Ryuuki malah tersenyum manis melihat wajah ayahnya yang sepertinya menyambutnya-dengan-tidak-hangat.

"Tou-san marahnya nanti aja, ya! Ryuuki mau bilang sesuatu."

"Hn?"

"Tou-san! Katanya Sotha punya adik."

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ryuuki ingin punya adik!"

Byakuya langsung mengangkat anak laki-lakinya itu, lalu berbisik pelan, "Tanya Kaa-san."

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Byakuya dalam hati mengutuk Ggio Vega kecil itu (Sotha), karena memanas-manasi jagoan kecilnya untuk punya adik, tapi sepertinya memang sudah waktu yang tepat untuk Ryuuki punya adik kecil.

"Kaa-san?" Ryuuki menatap ibunya.

Kini dua iris abu-abu dengan senyum kembar identik tengah menatap violet Rukia secara bersamaan. Tentu saja membuat Rukia tersipu, wajahnya merah padam. Lalu, wanita mungil itu menghampiri suami dan anaknya.

"Kalo kamu punya adik, kaa-san berharap nggak nakal kayak kamu," goda Rukia pada Ryuuki.

"I hope so," Byakuya memutar bola matanya.

"Ih! Ryuuki nggak nakal!" sanggah Ryuuki.

'Tak nakal? Yah, kau tak tahu, nak, betapa menderitanya tou-sanmu ini saat kau masih batita,' batin Byakuya.

Bahagia, senang, tawa, adalah suatu ekspresi saat kita berada di dekat orang-orang yang kita sayangi dan juga menyayangi kita. Arigato. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah hadir untuk melengkapi cerita hidup ini.

.

~O W A R I~

.

* * *

Selesai deh! Hahahaha... Sepertinya di sini yang jadi 'seksi repot' itu Byakuya, ya? Maklumlah, anak pertama. Dulu katanya, papa Cha juga lebih ribet daripada mama Cha. Hehehe... Oh ya, untuk OC, sepertinya baik Nao, Shota, maupun Ryuuki itu mudah untuk dibayangkan, kan?

Makasih buat yang udah RnR di chapter 1. Silahkan tunggu balasan reviewnya di inbox PM masing-masing. *duagh!* Ahh ya, chapter 2 ini Cha upload pake HP, jadi maaf kalo berantakan.

Mind to RnR (again), readers? *puppy eyes*


End file.
